


Dreams of yesterday

by tsukeinaga



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Visions in dreams, i don't know how to use this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25300033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukeinaga/pseuds/tsukeinaga
Summary: He's just in your headRight, so what's the difference?----Day 1: Dream/Childhoodset in that time where Leo went MIA
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tsukinaga Leo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: Enstars Rarepair Week





	Dreams of yesterday

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time uploading on Ao3 so I do apologize if there's anything wrong. English isn't my first language so it may contain some mistake. Other than that, I hope you enjoy it!

Someone's been appearing in his dreams lately.

That was the first thing Keito thought as he woke up from yet another good night sleep. 

Rubbing his eyes. He stared at the mirror on the wall. Recalling the vision of last night. It's not that hard, he remembered the orange hair like it was yesterday. Leo Tsukinaga.

Groaning slightly, he rose up from the bed. It's not like he's a stranger—quite the opposite, actually. He was someone he was well acquainted with. They were the only two (actual) members of the archery club. The two that drove away those delinquent under the mask 'riding hood'

Until he disappeared, that is.

He recalled back to the dream. It's nothing fancy, really, it was just about them doing...things? He gazed at the mirror in the wall. Blinking a few times before thinking back. There must be... Something. Something else he remembered.

He sighed in frustration. Grabbing his towel before entering the shower.

* * *

Being in the student council was a busy place, thanks to whatever Eichi was planning. Something he was thankful about because it's where he used to run away from his own mind. Unfortunately, all his duties was taken care of. School was finished. Akatsuki has no practice. He really has nothing to do.

Walking to the dojo entrance. Not that there was any archery practice, he just wanted to be there. Keito slid the door open to find an empty dojo. Not that he was expecting anything.

He sat on the wooden floor. Taking in the silence of the place. Unconsciously, his mind started to roam to that dream. He really couldn't remember anything else about it. He remembered it was nice. There was something soft. There was something warm. What was it? He couldn't remember anything.

Little by little, his eyes started to close. Slowly drifting away to the land of sleep. He wonders if he'll see him again this time.

* * *

He was there again.

Standing under a three with his blue hoodie. Gazing off somewhere far, somewhere that couldn't even be manifested inside that dream.

Just after a second, he turned over to him and smiled. A big, bright smile.

"You're here! I missed you"

He missed him too. Somehow.

Keito approached the figure. Joining him as he stared to somewhere far. Silence enveloping them before Keito opened his mouth to speak.

"Why are you here?"

The other whipped out a laugh. The same laugh he heard from so long ago. Ringing in his ears like a bell.

"I don't know, perhaps it's fate!"

Fate. Keito hated that word. It was so easy to throw around. Everyone blames fate. Everyone thanked fate.

'Leo' hummed to himself. Grabbing Keito's hand as he pulled him off to somewhere, "Come on! We'll be late!"

He furrowed his brows, "For what?" But he didn't answer. Just pulling him along with the same cheerful laugh. His delicate fingers tugging on the long uniform sleeve he had. Something about it was warm. Like a ray of sun at 7 AM. It's soft and warm. Something you never knew existed, yet after you found it you never wanted to let it go.

They stopped in a familiar entrance. The dojo door. 'Leo' slid it open forcefully, ignoring keito's nagging about treating the place with care. "Sorry for the intrusion!"

He jumped in like he owned the place. The old wooden floor creaked as he took a step on the loose ones.

"Come on! Keito, dance!"

"I'm not dancing like such a child"

'Leo' stopped. Gazing at the man with green eyes as he tilted his head,

_"But aren't you still a child?"_

He attempted to laugh, "What do you—?"

His voice changed. He looked to the ground. Realizing it's way closer than it should be. He looked back at 'Leo'. Realizing that he too was the same as Keito.

'Leo' laughed again. Skipping his way to the dumbfounded Keito. He extended his hand, "Let's play!"

He hesitated. Before remembering this was a dream; and everything can happen in a dream, right? So he accepted it. Feeling the other pulling him around. It wasn't dancing in any way. It was just him getting pulled along to every act 'Leo' tried to put. 

Strangely, he didn't hate it one bit.

The finale stopped with both of them laughing. Keito realized that he had turned back to normal. Same with the figure in front of him. Only now with a toothy grin widening from eat to ear.

"There you go! You laughed!" He exclaimed, "It's been awhile since you laughed"

... perhaps it has? He couldn't remember the last time he laugh. There was never a reason for him to laugh. He looked again to the man. Taking in the curves of his face. 

It was him. In every way Keito could remember.

His puffy cheek and emerald eyes. His orange bangs and that little low ponytail he has. His smile was still like the last time he saw him. The little fang he had. It was just him.

"Are you really him? Or are you just something in my head?"

A thin smile. 

"What's the difference?"

* * *

_"Meow"_

The sound startled Keito. Glancing left and right to find Little John was purring on his feet.

"Well, hello there" he scratched under her head, "What are you doing here?"

_'Silly Keito, he's always here!'_

Never has he turned back so fast in his life. Only to find an empty place. He could've sworn he heard his voice. But there's nothing. It's still an empty dojo.

"Right, you're always here. Always playing with him"

Keito breathed a sigh. Picking up Little John as he placed him on his lap. Scratching her belly as she purred in delight.

"Aren't you lonely? He's not here anymore"

"Meow—!"

Like trying to protest, Little John scratched his hand softly. Only grazing a thin line.

"Right, sorry. I'm saying it like he's dead"

She purred in agreement. Continuing playing with his fingers. Keito couldn't help but crack a smile. 

"Hey, do you miss him?"

She tilted her head.

"I thought I wouldn't. I thought It would be good to have one less of a headache" he confessed, "Turns out I really do. I really want him back". 

_'You should say that to my face, you big dummy!'_

He knows he should. But he also knows he can't. He'll just go back to lecturing him when he's back.

_'But I'm still here, no?'_

Right he's still there. Living rent free in his head.

Only in his head.

"Right, so what's the difference?"


End file.
